<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Troupe with Chrollo's Family Head Cannons by StormyCloudsFloating</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201553">Troupe with Chrollo's Family Head Cannons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyCloudsFloating/pseuds/StormyCloudsFloating'>StormyCloudsFloating</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chrollo's Children [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyCloudsFloating/pseuds/StormyCloudsFloating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo has a family: the FemReader and two children. This is how  each of the Troupe members reacts to/ interacts with Chrollo’s children as well as his partner (you). I feel that Chrollo would only allow the original members near his family and especially not Hisoka so don’t even go there.</p><p>The children and situation are based off my previous one-shot but you don't need to read it to get these head cannons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chrollo's Children [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Troupe with Chrollo's Family Head Cannons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is less edited than I usually post so I apologize for any mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Machi</p><p>Machi is surprised but you couldn’t tell from her face. Inside, she feels blindsided, but she’s not upset or suspicious like some may expect. Machi’s loyalty to Chrollo is so absolute she would never question his decisions so if he trusts you, you’re alright in her book. </p><p>When Chrollo introduces the Troupe members to you and they begin to take turns visiting your family, Machi views these visits as assignments. She feels she is being tasked with checking up on and reporting on you as well as the children. Over the years, she actually begins to enjoy spending time with the children. That doesn’t mean she’ll be your best friend though. Machi is pretty cold and distant by nature, even with the original Troupe members and they’re her closest relationships. So it’s no surprise that you and her don’t get very close.</p><p>Machi is one of the first members to be introduced to the family. She’s a bit standoffish with Ronin in the beginning. Like the other Troupe members, she doesn’t have experience with children so she ultimately decides to just treat him like a small adult. This turns out to be the perfect decision given how mature and self contained Ronin is and it makes him really enjoy being around Machi. She might spar with him a bit herself but she mostly observes as Phinks trains Ronin. Though she often jumps in with some advice here and there. </p><p>Unlike another member of the Troupe, Machi doesn’t like babies. They’re too small and fragile plus they don’t inspire one iota of maternal feeling in her. This is why she doesn’t go around Zofie much for the first couple years of her life. Even after that it felt odd being around the bright and bubbly child. Machi could relate to the stoic and mature Ronin and therefore likes to be around him but the little girl was … too different from her. </p><p>This begins to change as Zofie gets older and begins to idolize her as a hero. Zofie just thinks Machi is the coolest real life superhero. Don’t get her wrong, Zofie loves all, well most, of the Troupe members, but Machi is the coolest person in the world to her. Right up there with her father! The hero worship does make Machi smile, just a tiny one.</p><p> If the kids need their aura nodes opened when the Troupe decides to begin Nen training, all the members as well as you agree that Machi should do it. She is the most able, willing, and the one everyone trusts the most to keep her Nen attack non-threatening and in control. </p><p>Machi is selected to be Zofie’s second Nen teacher, the one to help her develop her Nen ability a la Bisky, because she’s strong in both her own Transmuter category as well as the Enhancer category. This should be a great resource to a budding Enhancer like Zofie. Not to mention, Machi was one of the least likely to baby the girl or go easy on her in training. Also Zofie’s respect and adoration for the woman made the normally rambunctious child much more attentive. </p><p>Phinks</p><p>At first, Phinks is all “atta boy” over their aloof leader having some trim on the side. He thinks it’s funny but he doesn’t mind it in the slightest until he finds out there’s a kid. Then he’s gobsmacked. He never thought a member of the Troupe would want the classic family life (it won’t occur to him that Ronin wasn’t planned). </p><p>To you, Phinks is a bit awkward but in a cute way. He is very gentlemanly and helpful when he comes to visit, though he seems a little awkward at the idea of you and Chrollo together. Nonetheless, he’s all “yes, ma’am” “no ma’am” at least for the first year. As he becomes closer to your kids and more central in your life, Phinks treats you more like a friend. He’ll probably start to gently tease you or maybe fake flirt but never in front of Chrollo. The flirting is usually to make you and the kids laugh. </p><p>Much to everyone’s surprise, Phinks is AMAZING at parenting. It only takes a couple hours after meeting before Phinks has Ronin out in the yard playing a modified version of tag to develop his reflexes and reaction time. Despite being a quiet and reserved kid, Phinks has Ronin grinning and laughing as he’s swung in the air and generally rough-housed around. </p><p>Ronin may look up to Chrollo like a distant and benevolent idol, aspiring to be like him while always feeling inferior, but Phinks is his father figure. Hey I love Chrollo, but Phinks is the one who puts in all the fathering work. And I think Phinks love Ronin like a father whereas Chrollo has much more complicated feelings about his children, particularly Ronin. Maybe it’s like Chrollo loves Ronin for his purpose and Phinks loves him for himself?</p><p>Phinks takes over the physical side of Ronin’s training. However he doesn’t go about by just sparing, rather Phinks is fantastic at making a game out of rigorous training no other five year olds would experience (outside the Zoldycks). Games were mixed in with strength and endurance training then came sparing. </p><p>Phinks really does a lot to build Ronin’s confidence and self esteem. It’s pretty common for them to train until sunset then sit and rest together. At this time, Phinks would usually tell him stories or give him advice for the future. After you, Phinks was always there to ask Ronin about his day or just his thoughts. And for that he will always be a central figure in Ronin’s life. </p><p>Phinks likes Zofie too. She’s always welcome to join their games  but he feels a special responsibility for Ronin. He doesn’t want the kid to get forgotten or put to the wayside. Phinks thought Ronin had way too much potential to waste. That’s why Phinks gives Chrollo constant updates about Ronin’s progress, to encourage some father-son pride. </p><p>When it comes to Nen, Phinks will oversee Ronin’s early Nen lessons, but he waits until Ronin has his water divination test to get involved again. He’s not surprised to find out that Ronin is a Specialist and expects he might develop an ability like his father’s. It’s actually Phinks’s idea for Ronin to create his ability with Feitan, of all the Troupe members he had the most proficiency in the greatest number of Nen types. He would definitely take Ronin to Greed Island once he’s activated his Nen for further training. Feitan would, of course, come too. </p><p> </p><p>Feitan</p><p>No reaction. At least outwardly. Like some of the less expressive members (Machi and Paku), Feitan won’t show any surprise or negative reaction but internally he is sceptical. He doesn’t trust you and he doesn’t know children, but in the end, he is loyal to the Boss so he’ll ignore any personal feelings he has on the matter. Frankly, he thinks this might secretly be part of a long term plan to groom new members for the Spider using you as the baby factory. After all even if it is a weak child, it would be Chrollo’s child meaning it would probably have some impressive nen. </p><p>He has no intention of visiting the family until Phinks drags him along. Feitan is pretty uncomfortable around you when he comes to visit, mainly since he doesn’t know how to treat you. You’re not a Troupe member so he doesn’t have to respect you but you’re with Chrollo so he can’t really be mean or dismissive with you. That’s why it’s easier for him to join with Phinks and train Ronin or train the boy on his own. </p><p>He never planned on training Ronin in the beginning. Feitan was convinced a kid would only make his patience snap with any prolonged exposure, but the boy surprised him. When Phinks asked Feitan to take over weapons training for a minute while he took a call, the short man had been annoyed and gruff with Ronin. But Ronin had proved himself attentive and a quick learner. By the time Phinks came back, Feitan was showing Ronin how to flip and catch the knife in the air for a trick. Don’t worry, the knife wasn’t sharp. </p><p>After that Feitan takes over weapons training. After all, there was no one better to teach Ronin how to use weapons than him. This is how Feitan slowly gets close to Ronin to the point that he even gives the boy little pieces of advice when they’re alone every now and then. Surprisingly it’s not instructions for how to gouge out an eye perfectly but rather fighting advice or advice on how to carry himself. </p><p>You were one of the most sceptical of Feitan acting as any form of role model for your son but you eventually feel a bit bad for judging him when you see how Ronin makes sure to stand up straighter now and always looks people in the eye. For his part, Feitan considers Ronin part of the Troupe, though not a member. </p><p>Feitan doesn’t really interact with Zofie and shockingly she avoids him as well, probably the only Troupe member she doesn’t run up and hug. She may be comfortable with all the bigger Troupe members but Feitan makes her nervous. Which serves as proof that Ronin didn’t get him comfortable or happy around kids, Feitan merely acknowledged Ronin as an individual albeit a young one. </p><p>After some consideration, it was decided that Feitan’s unique Nen abilities that combined multiple Nen types meant he would be perfect to help a new Specialist create a dynamic ability. You’re the only one who objects when Feitan and Ronin prepare for a journey to design his ability (He’s only 10 for goodness sake!). They come back after a few months, just in time for school starting, and Ronin is noticeably stronger, even to you.</p><p> </p><p>Shalnark </p><p>He’s surprised but only marginally. Shalnark would have already considered the possibility of the boss having a mistress or even partner but he did not expect for Chrollo to have a child. He would correctly guess that the pregnancy wasn’t intentional, at least on Chrollo’s end. He might suspect you of planning the whole thing simply because it doesn’t fit the usual Chrollo. </p><p>This suspicion would not change how Shalnark treats you. Not because meeting you changes his mind, though. Maybe he might deem you incapable of that level of deception, or more likely, he’ll think you incapable of manipulating Chrollo. Either way, he’ll be friendly and playful, just like how he is with the Troupe except not as genuine. You might think you’ve developed a fun rapport with the Manipulator but he doesn’t feel any closeness or interest in you beyond your status as the Boss’s partner. </p><p>Shalnark does not care for children and being around them or the fact that they’re Chrollo’s does not change that. Children are just incomplete and inferior toys. Shalnark has no interest in and no use for them. Frankly, Shalnark thinks of everyone outside the Troupe as objects so that makes children less than objects to him.</p><p>Being that he has Chrollo’s insight and perception, Ronin definitely notices Shalnark’s opinion of him and his sister. It was different from Feitan who was gruff and prickly as if he didn’t like them whereas his actions were caring. Shalnark thought nothing of them in his heart. There was nothing kind behind those smiling eyes. So he stays out of Shalnark’s way the most he can and makes sure Zofie does the same. </p><p>If the kids grow up to join the Phantom Troupe only then will Shalnark feel a connection with them. </p><p> </p><p>Uvogin</p><p>Uvogin doesn’t  really care when he finds out the boss has a family. He isn’t surprised when he finds out Chrollo has a partner either; he seemed like the monogamous type to Uvo. He is a bit surprised there’s a kid though. Not because he doesn’t like kids, in fact Uvo didn’t even know if he likes kids. He hadn’t spent any time around them since he was a kid himself; his size usually scares them off. Since Uvo never thought about children, the mere existence of them is odd. </p><p>But luckily for Ronin, and later Zofie, Uvo is really just a big kid at heart so he warms up to them right away. You are really a nonentity to Uvo until he realizes your cooking is delicious. Now when he visits it’s like the overgrown, unruly, but lovable cousin is coming by to stir up the kids and eat all the food. </p><p>Zofie loves to be carried in the crook of one of Uvo’s huge arms or perched on his shoulder. When she’s on his shoulder, Uvo will sometimes act like a pirate and introduce Zofie as his “Magical Talking Parrot” and she would squawk and sing. </p><p>Zofie takes every opportunity to climb on anything and Uvogin is her perfect climbing partner because he is always tall enough to catch her if she slips. He also adores his little buddy so much that if she scrapes herself climbing a tree, he’s tempted to uproot the whole thing, but he won’t.</p><p>He’s almost beside himself with glee when the little girl turns out to be an Enhancer and he almost comes to blows with Nobunaga arguing who she got it from. He’s also pissed off when he isn’t picked as the obvious choice to help Zofie grow as an Enhancer, but he reluctantly accepts that he can help occasionally so long as he acknowledges that Machi is her Nen teacher.</p><p>Uvogin is determined to get Ronin to lighten up some more. Sure Phinks makes him laugh, but the kid was much too serious for his own good. Live a little, kid! Break some dishes! Get in a fight! The only person who needed to be Chrollo-Level serious was the Boss so Ronin should have some fun. </p><p>And fun is what Uvo gives Ronin whether he wants it or not. And that means that whenever Uvo comes to visit he gently tackles the boy and tosses him in the air, even if there are terrified strangers watching. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin</p><p>Franklin is a pragmatist above all else so when he hears about Chrollo having you and the children, his mind immediately asks one question. Will this threaten the Spider? And the answer he comes to is no so he has no problem with you or the kids. And it’s as easy as that. </p><p>He doesn’t plan to interact with Chrollo’s family much until members start visiting you (by Chrollo’s “encouragement”). Franklin doesn’t have any expectations of how you’ll be so he’s surprised to find you intelligent and interesting to talk to. Though, he guesses he shouldn’t be surprised since Chrollo chose you. </p><p>All the Troupe members, even Shalnark, are amused watching Franklin with the kids. Honestly it’s the only reason Shalnark goes near the children is to see the usually cool and serious Franklin unsure, confused, and uncomfortable around children. </p><p>He honestly tries though. He just doesn’t know how to talk or act with children. Like Uvo, he’s used to children being afraid of him but he lacks Uvo’s childish playfulness or Paku’s nurturing spirit so Franklin has no idea how to interact with them. </p><p>So he avoids the kids and instead spends time chatting with you in the living room or outside over tea during his occasional visits. </p><p>Zofie seems to sense his discomfort around her and rather than turn her away, Zofie always rushes to Franklin when she sees him to say hi. Often she’ll jump out of Nobu or Uvo’s grasp to stand at Franklin’s feet and look up and chatter at him with a big grin. Franklin then has to painfully smile back under Nobu and Uvo’s glare. </p><p>One day Ronin went up to Franklin and Franklin braced himself for a Zofie-esque interaction, but Ronin simply looked him straight in the eye and said he was sorry for making Franklin uncomfortable and that he would talk to Zofie about it. Franklin was touched by the boy’s composure and consideration and from then on Franklin would greet each child with a head pat, giving Ronin an affectionate hair ruffle. </p><p> </p><p>Nobunaga</p><p>He was pretty surprised when Chrollo announced he had a romantic partner AND a four year old kid. And in true Nobu fashion he overreacted, like really loud “What?!” or “You gotta be joking!” </p><p>But also in true Nobu fashion, he gets over it eventually, though he’s still pretty pouty about the whole thing. He suspects the other founding members of finding out first and hiding it from him (they didn’t). </p><p>He’s super distant and almost rude with you, as you are an outsider that could threaten the Troupe, but after he gets to know you he’s much more polite and friendly. That same level of outrage can be turned right around into exuberance so Nobu often has you cracking up as he switches from the cool samurai persona into the giddy grown man.  He and Uvo love to come by for some home cooking more than anything.  Though unlike Uvo, Nobu will actually help you cook, or at least chop the vegetables. </p><p>He’s not rude to Ronin at first, it’s more like he was sizing the boy up. Despite how much Ronin looks like Chrollo, the stubborn Nobu wants to see some proof in his abilities that he’s actually the child of the Boss. Even though he’s not very confident, Ronin impresses Nobu with his natural ability and slowly grows on Nobunaga to the point he helps the child train with weapons, though not as often as Feitan trains with him. </p><p>While he likes Ronin, he is obsessed with Chrollo’s daughter Zofie when she is born. Nobu tries his hardest to spoil her rotten with toys and treats. Generally treating her like a princess. He always tries to carry her when he’s visiting but Zofie prefers being carried by Uvo. </p><p>He’s actually hurt that she likes Uvogin more than him. </p><p>Nobu will take a large role in teaching the kids the basics of Nen when they’re older but others will help them develop their Nen abilities. So he’ll be like their first Nen master. He’ll be a composed and serious teacher with Ronin, but once the boy is out of ear shot he will excitedly brag to you and every other member of the Troupe how much potential the boy has. He’ll definitely try to convince Chrollo to have Ronin join the Spider immediately.</p><p>He will be much more reluctant to teach Zofie Nen, but eventually after her begging, he agrees. After all, he reasons, the best way to protect her is to teach her to defend herself. He will be inordinately proud that she is an Enhancer like him but will reluctantly allow Machi to train her being that she is a much more well rounded Nen user. He knows his limitations.</p><p> </p><p>Pakunoda</p><p>Paku has pretty much the same reaction as Machi. Surprised but not questioning Chrollo’s choices for a second. Unlike Machi, Paku would be particularly polite and kind to you, if a little formal. Eventually, she warms up to you and the children to the point of being a welcome family member. </p><p>Unsurprisingly (to me at least), Pakunoda LOVES babies. Once she finds out you are pregnant that’s when Paku goes from polite to friendly to doting. She starts visiting more frequently with very thoughtful gifts for the future child, and makes sure to bring a treat for Ronin as well because she’s considerate like that. The gesture touches him more than the treats. </p><p>When Zofie is born, Pakunoda is the perfect godmother. She’s happy to watch the baby while you rest or spend time with Ronin or Chrollo, in fact she insists. You don’t know it, but she’s read dozens of baby and parenting books in her spare time so she can answer your questions and calm your worries. </p><p>Her love for Zofie doesn’t mean she doesn’t care about Ronin. While she doesn’t spend as much time with him as Phinks, she always makes time to speak with Ronin or bring him something she thinks he might like during her visits. Paku is a calming presence in Ronin’s life that he really enjoys. He likes her soothing voice and will often sit with her if he is feeling tired or overwhelmed. </p><p>While she cares about the children’s safety, Paku isn’t interested in training them, at least not in fighting or Nen. Her super specific Nen ability didn’t make her an ideal teacher for someone trying to form their own ability. Though she did teach both children how to handle firearms. By the time they were nine, both were able to fully disassemble, clean, reassemble, and fire a gun.  </p><p>When Zofie draws pictures of Pakunoda to give her she has Ronin write “I Love My Fairy Godmother Paku”. They both sign it at the bottom and Paku keeps every single one; one of the pictures is even in the inside pocket of her blazer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to make each character as close to in character as I could based on my impression of them, hopefully free from any biases I have to one member over another. It may not seem like it but I really like Shalnark; I promise!<br/>Also I made Zofie an Enhancer partially because it fit how I imagine her and partially because I think it's funny for Chrollo to have an Enhancer as a child. And Ronin as a Specialist just fit for me.<br/>This is my first time writing head cannons and it was really fun! Do you disagree with anything? Let me know what you think or request!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>